Rocket Raid
Rocket Raid 'is the 19th episode of the 1st season of Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure. It is Part 1 of the Season Finale. Summary It's up to Spencer to fight Executive Archer and his grunts and save the stolen Pokemon. But has he bitten off more than he can chew this time? Story (Spencer is flying on Pidgeotto. Rhonda and Jake are riding Gigalith, who's crushing trees) Spencer: Why don't we travel like this all the time? Rhonda: We gotta get to their base before they blow it up! Jake: We're almost there, anyways! (They all stop at the foot of Mt. Moon) Rhonda: That's what Archer meant by "dangerously close"... (They notice a helicopter flying overhead. In it is a cage with a trainer in it) Spencer: Now they're kidnapping trainers?! (A door opens in the side of the mountain to let the helicopter in) Rhonda: In there, guys! (Spencer flies on Pidgeotto through the door before it closes. Gigalith body-slams the door to open it, to let Rhonda and Jake in) Porygon: (through translator) Sorry I couldn't get more info about this base, guys. They deleted my virus, and I only got the location and the password encryption key. Spencer: Let's go on ahead... (They walk down a hallway to see a grunt typing in a password, opening a door. The door then closes) Rhonda: Alright, here's the plan: Me and Jake will sneak into the security office and disable the cameras. Spencer will take Scraggy and Pidgeotto down the hall-''stealthily- and free the Pokemon. Hopefully they find Voltorb, Paras, and Charmander. Then we sneak out unnoticed. But first, we gotta get through this door... Porygon: (through translator) Leave it to me! (phases into the screen onto the door) Let's see... Use the encryption key... (gets a sarcastic look on his face) Really? (makes "PASSWORD" appear on the screen. a green light turns on and the door opens) Rhonda: OK, let's go! (Spencer, Rhonda, and Jake run through the door) (On the screen, a digital cage suddenly appears around Porygon) Porygon: (through translator) What the... (He and the cage slide off the screen) (Meanwhile, inside the base) Rhonda: Alright, are you sure you can handle this? Spencer: Yeah! Jake: OK, later, brah! (he and Rhonda run into one hallway, while Spencer runs down another) Spencer: (whispering) Where's Porygon? He's supposed to be here with Conversion... Scraggy: (through translator) We'll do this the old fashioned way... (Scraggy uses his ninja-skills to not even be seen, Pidgeotto flys stealthily against the ceiling. Spencer sneaks against the wall) (Eventually, they come to an intersection. The left hallway is labeled "Prison Block A". The right hallway is labeled "Prison Block B". The middle hallway is labeled "Solitary") Spencer: I'll take Solitary, Scraggy takes A, Pidgeotto takes B... Scraggy: (through translator) But what if you run into trouble? Spencer: Don't worry, I have Snorlax! (They split up and run into their respective hallways) Spencer: Man this is... ominous... (Suddenly, a bunch of Rocket Grunts come out of the ceiling) Spencer: Ceiling, what do you have against me?! Rocket Grunt: This is an ambush! We have you surrounded! TRE Archer: (on screen) Hehehe... You think I didn't know you were here? Let me show you your Pokemon... (The screen flashes to Charmander and Porygon locked in a cage together) Spencer: Nooo! TRE Archer: (on screen) Surrender now, Spencer Twis! Spencer: NEV-ER!!! Go, Snorlax! (sends out Snorlax) Snorlax: Snor-lax! (All the Rocket Grunts send out various Grass-types) Spencer: Snorlax, use Blizzard! Snorlax: Snor-laaaax! (unleashes a blizzard that knocks out the grass-types) Spencer: (crawls onto Snorlax's shoulder) Let's go! (Snorlax runs ahead until more Pokemon come out that are resistant to Ice-types) Spencer: Well, this is gonna get interesting... (A flash appears in one of the hallways) '''TO BE CONTINUED...